The Resistance: Beginnings
by kobez2.0
Summary: William Keith is a Navy SEAL, trained to never back down. But what happens when his own countryturns against him for being different? Set along side regular series, starting just before the plane crash. Should be safe with 'T' rating but I might change it
1. Chapter 1

A/N1: This didn't really turn out exactly how I wanted it. Everything is there, it just feels a little 'bare bones' if you get me. But oh well. This story is something of a departure from my regular method, mostly because I sat down with this and did up an outline and everything, so let me know if this works out. Also, this is my first Heroes fic so try be nice.

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to this and the only thingI gain is experience and hopefully feed back. Woe betide the oaf who tries to sue me because it would only end up costing you legal fees. So HA!

* * *

Amy Keith was lounging in the living room, nursing a glass of Ginger Ale when the bell _ding_ed. Cursing under her breath she levered herself out of the plush arm chair and waddled towards the kitchen. Pulling the small ham out of the oven and placing it on the stove top, she checked the ham and began slicing it. Half way through final preparations for supper she heard the front door open in the other room.

"Hi honey," she called, "how was your day?"

"I hate my job." He called back

"Aww, muffin..." She teased, "What's wrong, Is the Admiral being mean to you?"

"Very funny," He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck, "Hey sexy."

"Hey sexy yourself, you know what that uniform does to me." She said, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair.

"I recall." He said, rubbing her belly.

"It's your fault I'm pregnant you know." She accused.

"Baby, I already apologized for that. But if it still bothers you I have it on good authority that you'll come to forgive me right around the time our little bundle of joy gets here."

"Speaking of which," he said before bending down and gently kissing the noticeable bump in her belly, "how is my little soldier."

"Gonna be dead if he follows in your footsteps." She informed him.

"Do you have so little faith in our military's training program?" he asked

"No." She said, finishing with the ham and pulling the vegetables out of the steamer, "it's just that if he tells me he wants to be a soldier I'm gonna kill him."

"Finally starting to believe me when I told you he was kicking too hard to be a chick huh?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing honey," he said innocently, "It's just that chicks can't really hit hard." She turned and slugged him playfully in the arm.

"Ahhh!" he fake-screamed, "I give up, you win. Mercy. Spare the prisoner!" he fled from the room, leaving is wife laughing in his wake.

Ten minutes later he came to the dinner table wearing a very elegant pair of gym shorts with a navy blue, navy issue, tee shirt and he filled his plate and sat down.

"So how was your day?" Amy tried again.

"Baby, you already asked me about my day. And I told you I hated my job, remember." He said around a mouthful of steamed broccoli.

"Having trouble adjusting to the change of pace?" she asked, trying to be sympathetic.

"Getting clearance and co-ordinating all that black-ops stuff is so much harder that actually doing all the super-cool black-ops commando stuff."

"Like I'm going to believe that," she scoffed, "you're just upset you don't get to be one of the big dogs anymore."

"Oh really? Well how about _you_ try convince Sec-Nav that we need to do some of that top secret stuff that they won't let me talk about."

They finished supper and Amy went to take a shower while her husband took care of the dishes.

"Oh William," She called on her way to the master bathroom, "When you're done scrubbing pots and pans I'm going to need help scrubbing my back."

"...That's wassup..." Will muttered as he scrubbed the roaster a little faster, dirty thoughts causing a smirk to take up residence on his face.

* * *

_2:37am_

Will woke with a start. What was that? He could have sworn he heard something.

_Tink_, there, someone was in the house.

"Baby," He whispered, "Wake up."

"Not now, Will-"

"Amy, someone's in the house, hide in the tub." Will got out of bed and opened the night stand and pulled out the 9mm and clip, Amy tip toed to the bathroom and crawled into the cast iron tub. Will quietly opened the bedroom door and peered out, the hall looked clear. He cocked the gun and crept to the top of the stairs and listened.

Rapid whispering and muffled movements, there were multiple people in the house. Will crept down the stairs and saw the group spreading out, they looked professional. Will got a bead on the lead guy and approached him silently. He crept up behind the commando and put him into a head-lock pressing the barrel of the gun to his temple.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Will waited for an answer and instead he received an elbow in the stomach. The commando kicked and Will rolled away, coming up and shooting him in the chest. The commando went down and the rest of them came running, the first one rounded the corner and shot. Will ducked and shot, dropping another. The second came up behind him and clubbed him with the butt of his rifle. The attack felt like a tap but Will still dropped the gun in his surprise, he spun around and slugged the commando. A third one grabbed him from behind and put him in a head-lock. Will kicked the back of his knee and levered himself out twisting the commando's arm and dislocating his shoulder.

Will heard a cacophony of gunfire but before he could move he felt a soft strike on his upper back. Turning around, he saw a dart with a glowing red end laying next to his gun. Movement ahead caught his attention and suddenly he was holding his gun and firing at the fourth commando. Will felt a sharp strike on his back and his head began to get fuzzy. He staggered around trying to shake off the drug's effect when he was grabbed from behind, he tried to fight back but the strength had left his body. His vision began to get bleary as his wrists were bound and he was carried out the door and into a van.

One of the commando's was trying to force a tube into his nose and he struggled, a body was thrown onto him and he fell onto his back. He tried to sit up as they pulled away. Before the doors close he saw the glow of a fire through his living room window. A tube was forced into his nose and a hood was pulled onto his head. He smelled the slightly tinny scent of a knockout drug and he could feel consciousness slipping from him. The combined might of the tranquilizer mixed with the stupefying gas he was being fed proved too much for the former SEAL.

* * *

A/N2: Well there it is, I hope you liked it. Please review, let me know what you hate, what you like, what you thought, or how I could improve.

-kobez-


	2. Chapter 2

"Did we get the wife out before we lit the place?" Danko asked

"No need sir," The lead commando stated, "we only use enough accelerant to destroy our guy's blood and she was on her way down the stairs before we dropped the match."

"Where is he now?"

"In temporary containment, we weren't sure what he can do so we didn't know how to combat it besides drugs and restraints." The commando hesitated for a moment, "Sir are you sure we aren't wrong about this guy? He did kill two of our guys but he is a SEAL, and during the fighting he never showed any signs of having anything but combat training."

"Good work soldier. Scrub up and take the boys out, on me." Danko said by way of dismissal, choosing to ignore the implication that they were wrong. It was better to risk having an innocent locked up than to risk letting a monster go free.

* * *

William woke slowly, when he remembered what had happened it took every ounce of training and self restraint he had not to show it. He listened for a time, trying to determine if there was any guard nearby. The tinny scent of the drug being pumped through his nose did little to slow him, part of his SEAL training being desensitization to various chemical cocktails. When he was sure he was alone in the room he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a harsh red light. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around. Getting an idea of his surroundings, his feet were shackled to the floor in front of him and his arms were secured behind him and apart. He tried moving his legs and found that he had a good bit of slack in the chains. When he tried moving his arms he was surprised to find they weren't secured to something completely solid. Most likely a spreader bar chained to the floor behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw that he was right. After examining his restraints he even found that his chair wasn't bolted down.

He slid his chair forward as much as his wrist restraints would allow and tilted it back. He'd have to be careful, they were probably watching him on hidden camera so he'd only get one shot at this. Hooking the legs of his chair into the links on the chains and using the chair legs for leverage he threw himself back and the links snapped free. He landed on his back and that hurt more than a little, but at least the chain securing the spreader bar to the floor had snapped loose from the impact. He levered his hands under his legs so that they were now secured in front of him, before he could begin to think of a way to free his hands he heard a _click,_ like a magnetic lock releasing, and turned to see a black clad commando come in with his weapon raised.

Luck must have been with him because when the guard fired and Will dove right, the bullet hit his wrist restraint, freeing his left hand. Before the guard cold get a bead for another shot Will came up, swinging the spreader bar like a club and knocked the gun aside, a quick hard thrust and the guard was unconscious. Doubting that the guards would be dumb enough to come into his cell with the keys he grabbed the assault rifle and peeked out into the hall. No one was there yet so it looked like the guard had come into his cell by coincidence, he stepped out into the hall and then his luck ran out.

He turned to go left, but guards came up from behind him. He turned and fired, missing completely because the bar still attached to his wrist made it awkward to hold the gun, it still had the desired effect of making the advancing guards retreat back around the corner.

Will switched the assault rifle to his left hand and grabbed the bar like a bat. Approaching the corner Will saw a guard come into view and he thrust the bar out striking him in the head and knocking him out. Gunfire from behind caused Will to turn and grab the rifle using the standard two handed method, but the bar got in the way causing will to lose his grip on the gun. The guards still ducked behind the far corner when he turned though. Will looked back behind him and saw a guard coming at him with something that looked like the illegitimate test-tube baby of a tazer and a hypodermic needle. Grabbing the bar with his left hand he thrust his shackled right wrist into the commando's helmet, causing the shackle to pop open.

Will dropped the bar and grabbed the gun, running around the corner and taking care of the remaining guard as more came up behind him. Will peeked around the corner and then checked the clip, 4 more rounds left. He also noticed that there weren't bullets in his gun, but some type of tranquilizer dart, that also looked kind of like it had been cross bread with a tazer. He looked around the corner and fired the remaining four shots into the approaching guards, hitting two of them where their armour offered the least protection. Throwing his gun down, he sprinted down the hall and away from the approaching guards. Will rounded another corner and saw a door in front of him.

The door was locked and the hall ended with that door, he tried to run back but the guards were too close for comfort. He sprinted back to the door and dropped his shoulder crashing right through the door into an office. The techies looked frightened but a couple guards came at him. One that was very close to begin with grabbed his left arm and Will punched him with his free hand, sending the guard sailing through the air. Will looked at his right hand in shock and in that split second his nerves were lit up with pain from a tazer being jabbed into his neck.

* * *

When Will woke again he was sitting in some rigid chair, with his wrists and ankles secured tightly to the arms and legs, respectively. He was back to wearing the hood with the tube in his nose, he was groggy but not as bad as he would have been without his SEAL training. He could hear the _thrum_ of propellers and figured they were probably on a plane. Suddenly there was struggling and shouting. Will could hear the sounds of people being hit, hard, and landing with solid _thump_'s against walls or the floor or even other people, judging by the occasional _ompf!_ Will began to struggle, hoping to find some slack or weakness in his restraints that he could work with. No luck. Then there was an odd _crackl_ing sound and sudden depressurization of air, ripping the hood right off Will's head, and revealing to him the gaping hole surrounded by ice in the side of the plane. A sudden change in the planes tilt caused Will to stop struggling to get free. If the plane was going to crash you may as well be secured, he did bend over and after a few attempts was able to pull tube from his nose. Will braced for impact.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to mention last time. I wrote the majority of this before the most recent episodes so I hope you guys can forgive any straying from the story that may happen. And again, please review. I hope to become a better author but I can't improve without feedback from you guys.

-kobez-


	3. Chapter 3

_**CRASSSSHHHHHH**_

The plane hit the ground and skidded to a halt amongst debris and trees. Will looked around and saw dozens of people hooded and shackled to the interior of the plane, all of them moaning and groaning their discontent at the crash. Will tested his bonds hoping that they came loose in the crash.

No joy. He struggled, becoming more desperate as people, whose bonds had been loosened, staggered out without so much as looking at their fellow captives. Soon yelling and fighting could be heard from outside, the guards were regaining consciousness and trying to round up the prisoners. A lone guard regained consciousness and shook the cobwebs from his mind before picking up his gun and looking around the interior of the C-130's cargo hold. He noticed Will struggling for freedom and walked over to him, looking briefly for any other prisoners about to break free. He neared Will and bought the butt of his gun up.

Will began struggling more desperately as the guard moved to strike him. The gun made and audible _thump_ as it hit thin air inches in front of wills face, a faint blue ripple emanating from it. The guard tried again, throwing more of his weight into the blow. This time Will could feel a tingling all over his skin and moments before the gun made contact a blue aura flared into existence and pulsed outwards. He felt a sort of discharge and the guard, the restraints and everything else within half a pace of him were thrown away like a bomb had gone off.

Will didn't spare a second to think; he stepped out from his chair and made his way over debris to the opening in the planes hull. He poked his head out and saw that there was no one in the immediate vicinity, he took in his surroundings and saw what looked like a forest at the top of a hill, a few hundred feet away. He looked around one more time and saw that all the guards were occupied with other prisoners. He jumped out of the plane and sprinted up the slope towards the forest.

He was about half way there when someone shouted and shot at him, the rounds hit the ground around his feet. He kept running, only two-hundred feet to go. More gunfire exploded around his feet, and he could hear the signature _zwiz_ of bullets narrowly missing his head. He chanced a glance behind him as he made cover, there were three commando's following him. Will ran on, the occasional burts of gun fire could be heard as foliage would explode around him. When he came by a large enough tree he dove behind it, ducking down. He looked back and saw that the three black-clad soldiers were still coming up on him, but didn't seem to know exactly where he was. He stood up, pressed against the tree and waited.

When the commando ran by Will reached out and grabbed his gun with two hands, slamming it into his face. The other two were a little startled by his sudden appearance and Will took advantage of their surprise. He dropped to one knee and shot both of them in the heads, the signature red mist indicating that the darts had been replaced by bullets. He dropped the gun and sprinted into the forest.

After nearly fifteen more minutes of sprinting through the woods, jumping over fallen trees, and scrambling over ravines and gullies, Will came upon a camp ground. He ran into the first camper he saw, and was relieved to see that it was empty. He rifled through the trailers contents until he found a change of ill fitting clothes. After shedding his bright orange jumpsuit he searched for anything he might find useful. Only coming up with a Bowie knife, a slingshot and a small satchel of rocks he put that stuff in a bag with some food, water and a blanket he found. He secured the knife to his borrowed belt and looked outside, when he saw the coast was clear he ran away from the camp ground. Moments later he had vanished back in the woods, leaving the campsite between himself and his pursuers.

After nearly an hour of running through the underbrush Will came upon an old spruce tree with full branches spreading all the way from the peak right to the ground. Tired, he shoved a couple branches aside and was pleased to see that the large branches of the pine tree created a hollow that would be perfect to shelter him from the night. When the branches sprung back into place it was like he'd suddenly entered his own little world.

Deciding it was getting too late to go any farther, Will opened up the bag and made himself as comfortable as he could. Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders to keep in body heat, Will began pulling everything out of the bag and placing it neatly on the ground so he could take stock of his supplies. On top of the food and water he'd bought Will was pleased to find a flashlight, a map, a compass and a receipt for Codonia Campground and RV Park tucked into a side pouch. Things had turned out much better than he'd hoped, with this stuff he would be able to figure out where he was, so that he could make it back to civilization and figure things out.

But first things first. He stuffed everything back into the bag and made himself a couple cold hotdog and cheese sandwiches, washed down with water. After he put the food away he took out the map again and did a few rough estimations. He figured it would be about four miles north to the nearest highway then about fifty miles west to the outskirts of Little Rock. Satisfied that he had direction Will hunkered down and eventually drifted off to sleep thinking about his beautiful wife and hoping she was alright.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. I consider this to be some of my best writing as far as descriptive technique, pacing, and flow are concerned. Let me know what you guys thing.


	4. Chapter 4

After two days of trudging along the highway William came to the conclusion that people sucked. He had been trying to hitchhike to Little Rock Arkansas with no success. Now his food was gone and he'd started on his last bottle of water this morning. Thank god he'd passed the Little Rock city limits a little over an hour ago. Now he was moving passed the industrial district and beginning to make his way through residential areas. Suburban houses were giving way to apartment complexes and the quiet murmur of suburban living was dissolving into the chaotic roar of urban hustle. Friendly neighbourhood camaraderie turned into distrust and fear as the drug dealers, prostitutes, and fear of violence accompanied urban development.

His backpack was nearly empty since he'd finished the last of his stolen food this morning; the only thing remaining was a half full bottle of water, the knife, the compass and the blanket. Will was walking through the seedier neighbourhoods hoping that the obvious contempt for the law that these areas were infamous for would mask his presence for a while. The sun was setting and he noticed a drug deal taking place. Will snuck into the alley and watched the exchange.

"H-here's all the money I could scrape together, Johnny." The street dealer said nervously.

"Twenty grand? That's all you got? I gave you thirty grand in goods, and you bring me this?" Johnny was outraged, "even a rock could sell that stuff and you try short change me? Do you think I'm stupid?" Johnny waited while his peddler tried to form an answer, growing more agitated as the seconds ticked away. "Break his knees." Johnny told one of the hulking brutes beside him. The bruiser was surprisingly quick and his knee was bent unnaturally backwards as the peddler screamed and passed out from the pain. Johnny closed the briefcase and started walking with his body guards towards the vehicle that was no doubt parked on the street intersecting the other exit to the alley. Making a decision, Will ran quick and quiet up behind the retreating criminals.

All three heard him and turned as Will caught and killed the nearest body guard, easily slashing the man's throat with the hunting knife. Apparently Johnny didn't like guns, or the man was an idiot because once Will killed his first body guard, Johnny ran while the second body guard charged him, neither one pulling any type of weapon. Will held the knife with the blade pointing downwards as he adopted a defensive stance, preferring to let his opponents create openings for him to capitalize on. The bruiser lunged and Will casually spun right, burying the knife to the hilt in the larger man's upper back, near his neck, before pulling it back out. He completed his rotation to see Johnny nearly home free approaching the still busy street. Will only semi-consciously reached out with his power and Johnny was lifted bodily off the ground, accompanied by an ethereal blue mist, and thrown backwards to land in a heap at Will's feet.

Will lifted the dealer and pushed him up against the brick wall, holding his blood soaked knife against the man's throat as motivation to co-operate.

"Ha-how did y-you do that?" Johnny's voice trembled with fear.

"You'd be surprised what a man can do when he's desperate." Will informed him coolly. "Where's your car?"

"O-on the street. Sixty-seven Impala. Please don't hurt me." The man began sobbing. Will plunged the knife into the man's throat; the dealer was dead before he knew what had happened. Will cleaned himself off as best he could before taking all four of their wallets and walking towards the mouth of the alley, picking up the briefcase full of money as he went, and vanished into the bustling crowd.

Will only had to walk a few feet before he saw the car. The Impala was painted gloss black and had the trade mark look of all late sixties cars. Will got in the car and put the briefcase on the passenger seat before firing up the car and admiring the rumble of the engine as he pulled into traffic. Will drove for a few minutes before pulling into a nearly deserted McDonald's parking lot. He took the cash out of all four stolen wallets before throwing them in the garbage and walking inside to clean up in the washroom. He ordered a double quarter pounder meal to quiet his growling stomach and some cheese burgers for later and went in search of a Wal-mart. After buying some clothes and supplies the city was soon fading into the horizon in his rear view mirror.

After nearly an hour of driving down the deserted highway Will pulled onto a gravel road and found a secluded turn off to park for the night. Will climbed into the spacious back seat and pulled the pilfered blanked out of his bag and waited for sleep to claim him. He soon became restless and began playing over the events of the last few days: First there was the invasion of his home, when his gun had suddenly made its way from the floor to his hand even thought he didn't recall stooping down to pick it up, also that first night a tranquilizer dart had hit him in the back and bounced harmlessly away. Then when he had woken up in captivity his restraints had snapped loose way too easily and somehow he had punched a commando hard enough to throw the guy through the air. Then on the plane Will had somehow deflected a blow from the butt of an assault rifle before somehow throwing everything around him away, including his restraints. Just today he had thrown a man with little more than a thought.

He clearly possessed some sort of ability that he had no idea how to use. Thinking back, Will took out the small satchel of rocks and dumped one into his palm. He concentrated hard for a moment and a bluish aura materialized around the pebble and it rose shakily into the air and wobbled momentarily before dropping back into his palm. With his confidence bolstered and his disbelief firmly suspended, Will tried again, this time raising the pebble easily into the air and having it float around the interior of the car, accompanied by the mistlike blue aura. Dividing his attention, Will was able to get several pebbles in the air moving independently of the others, the blue aura clearly visible in the dark but casting no light. Will put the pebbles back in the satchel and went to sleep, vowing to practice with this new ability and get control over it.

Waking at dawn Will climbed into the driver's seat, fired up the car and continued driving towards New York.

After boring hours of driving along interstate 81 and lamenting the sorry state of rural radio, Will came upon a small town. Really little more than a post office and a few houses built around a truck stop. Will ate at the diner and spent the night in the motel, taking advantage of the shower before closing the blinds and practicing some more with his ability.

The next morning Will woke up at six and slid into his new clothes, enjoying finally having clothing that fit properly. He grabbed a quick bite at the diner, put gas in the car and was soon cruising down the highway, inching ever closer to New York.

Ten uneventful hours later and Will was just crossing the New York City limit line. He got a room at a seedy motel near the outskirts and tried to open the brief case, being unable to pop the lock with the knife, he decided to take a different tact. Checking one more time to make sure no one could see inside, Will focused with his telekinesis but instead of trying to move the briefcase, he focused hard on drawing an imaginary line across the latches and soon they were shorn off. The case popped open revealing that Johnny had been the worst business man of all time because the case contained over a million dollars.

The first order of business had been to ditch the vehicle, after that it was a simple matter to buy a truck from a private seller out of the Auto Trader. Will spent the entire day driving around town gathering supplies and by sundown he was on his way back out of New York with his new truck, a Lap top, a pre-paid cell phone and enough food and supplies to last several weeks.

A few hours driving over rough terrain found Will camping in a cave on a tree covered mountain. He unloaded the truck, a task made infinitely easier with his growing telekinetic ability, and camped for the night. The next day he was back in New York by mid morning, milling about on foot with his laptop in its carrying case slung over his shoulder. He had lunch at little cafe near the university.

After eating he turned the laptop on and began browsing various news sites. After less than five minutes a window popped up saying that a file was downloading and, before he could react, it was finished. A message box popped up saying: William Keith, you're not alone, open the file in private. Be in contact soon, REBEL.

Altering his plans slightly, Will packed up the laptop and made his way across the city by cab. After the cabby left he walked towards a motel pulling out his cell phone to call his wife. The phone rang a couple times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Amy?" he was relieved, the last he knew the commando's had set fire to the house, "Baby it's me, Will, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Will, I'm fine, where are you?" she asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine baby, but I'm not sure I can tell you where I am. I'm going into hiding until I figure out what's going on. I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

He ended the call and left his phone tucked under the bumper of a taxi cab. He didn't think they had enough time to get a lock on his phone but if they did they would have a lot of fun trying to track it down. He went into his room and opened the file that REBEL had sent him.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 4, hope you guys liked it. I had a hell of a time with developing his powers and giving him an understanding of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Any luck with the seal?"

"None so far."

"You talk to his wife?"

::Flashback::

"Yes?"

"My name is Noah Bennett; I understand you had some trouble the other night. Your husband was abducted. May I come in?"

"We can talk here." Amy moved to block the door, not caring to let 'Noah' into her home.

"Ok. Has your husband displayed any, how should I put this, 'special' talents?" Noah asked, unfazed by his marks stubbornness.

"He's a SEAL. He has lots of special talents." She told him bluntly.

"Talents beyond what could be considered normal?"

"What like flying?"

"Yes. Mrs. Keith, I work for a company that is devoted to finding people with abilities and helping them adjust or imprisoning them if they should pose a danger to society."

"... Are you retarded?"

"No, Mrs. Keith. Do you remember hearing about the explosion over New York a few years ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was a man. He could empathically attain the abilities of others. Over the course of his life he attained the powers of flight and, for lack of a better term, creating nuclear explosions."

"I see."

"Our files indicate that your husband is one such person, while we were bringing him in he displayed several varying abilities, all of which could be attributed to varied uses of any of several abilities. I was wondering if you could help me complete our file on your husband. Give us any information that could shed light onto what his ability might be or where he could be hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Yes ma'am, he escaped, killed several of our men and has so far eluded us. Has he tried to contact you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Please ma'am, your husband could be very dangerous-

"Then maybe home invasion and arson weren't the best ways to get his attention." The door slammed in Noah's face.

::End Flashback::

"She had sass.."

**Starlight Motel, New York NY.**

Will opened the laptop and selected the icon labelled 'Building 26'.

_Subject: Hannah Gitelman,_

_Ability: Capable of seeing and interacting with the flow of wireless communications._

_Status: Deceased._

_Subject: Hiro Nakamura,_

_Ability: Control over Space/Time, capable of stopping, slowing or traveling through time. Also able to teleport._

_Status: Unknown._

_Subject: Daniel Lawrence (D.L.) Hawkins,_

_Ability: control body's density to pass through solid matter._

_Status: Deceased._

_Subject: Peter Patrelli,_

_Abilities: Capable of copying abilities through physical contact. _

_Notes: Can only have one ability at a time._

_Status: Unknown. _

_Subject: William Keith,_

_Abilities: Unknown, suspected telekinesis._

_Notes: Subject is active US Navy SEAL, considered extreme hazard, ability notwithstanding._

_Status: Unknown. _

_Subject: Daphne Millbrook,_

_Abilities: Super-speed, capable of traversing the globe in seconds._

_Status: Injured, held in detention sedated and receiving medical attention._

_Subject: Mathew Parkman,_

_Ability: Telepathy, capable of hearing and controlling thought. Limits unknown._

_Notes: becomes extremely sensitive to sound while using ability. Considered dangerous. _

_Status: Recently escaped from custody, current location unknown._

_Subject: Gabriel Gray AKA: Sylar,_

_Abilities: Intuitive Aptitude; capable of understanding how everything around him works, able to attain powers of others, limits on abilities are unknown. Confirmed abilities include: Telekinesis, Cryokinesis, automatic cellular regeneration, electrokinesis, amplified hearing, kinetic projection, eidetic memory, precognition, induced radioactivity._

_Notes: initial ability of Intuitive aptitude causes subject to experience a 'hunger' to understand how things work, in this case he hungers to understand how the abilities of others work. Usual method of transferring abilities involves removing the top of the skull. Considered extremely dangerous._

Will spent several hours reading the files from REBEL and after the initial shock wore off he was able to gleam some useful information. 'Building 26' was a fledgling government organization that rounded up people with abilities. Unlike its predecessor, building 26 had not adopted a 'one of us, one of them' philosophy, meaning that they would be at a disadvantage against a prepared target. He would obviously have to find some of these people and save them from the hunters. He was just preparing to shutdown the computer for the night when a message from REBEL popped up.

_Go to the American Grill at the Hilton Garden Inn at 12:30 in three days, you will have a reservation under the name Anthony Mahoney. Peter Patrelli will find you there._

William had almost everything he needed to go to war. He was only missing an army, an understanding of his ability and working knowledge of his opponent. It looked like REBEL was helping him gather an army and knowledge and he had three days to develop an understanding of his ability. While his ability seemed to be telekinesis, experience had shown him that it could extend far beyond simply moving objects around. He was determined to see what else he could do.

* * *

A/N: Well hopefully you guys are liking this, because I'm having a pretty good time writing this, especially since I have to work around an internet connection that likes to cut in and out.


	6. Chapter 6

"William?"

"Please, call me Will." Will said standing to shake hands with Peter Patrelli, noting the sling on the man's left arm.

"Have a seat." Will told him, sitting down and perusing the menu.

"Aren't we kind of exposed here?" Peter asked quietly.

"Yes and no." Will answered cryptically, "We are exposed, but Building 26 is a relatively new and fairly small program. They have ambitious plans but for the time being, they are small. We're relatively safe for now. And according to my laptop, if they do find us, all I gotta do is get us outta here and you can take care of transportation."

"I see. So what's good here?" Peter asked flipping open his menu and glancing at it.

"Personally, I'm having steak."

By the time lunch was over the two found that they were fast friends, bonding over their common goal and their dislike of being in plane crashes.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Peter asked once they were safely in Will's truck driving down the street.

"I'm going to find as many people like us as I can and try fight your brother. No offence."

"None taken. I'm sort of trying to do the same thing."

"No kidding."

"Yeah, I'm the one that gave that footage to the new stations."

"Right on."

_Beep beep._

Will took out his cell phone and looked at it for a second before changing directions and heading west out of the city.

"Text from Rebel," he told Peter, "Says to go back to camp."

"You have a camp?"

"Yeah, a cave I found in the wilderness about an hour outside the city. I keep some supplies there; generator, stove, food, weapons. It's fairly remote and secure enough for the present."

After a little more than an hours drive, first through rush hour traffic, then through busy highway and finally along secluded country roads, Will and Peter left the truck behind and began moving through the trees towards Wills hidden cave.

By the time they reached the cave Peter was exhausted, not being used to such hard labour and having a useless limb.

"Nathan? Matt what happened?"

"Danko drugged me and strapped a bomb to me. Nathan came by to help and once the drugs wore off I made him fly me away." Nathan suddenly snapped out of his trance.

"Goddammit Matt! Did you really have to high jack _me_? You could have mind controlled any cop you wanted to get out of there."

"Nathan what the hell!? Your guys strapped a bomb to Matt? That doesn't sound like protecting the public." Peter blasted.

"They're not my guys, especially after the whole world saw me fly Matt away."

Will let them argue amongst themselves for a while until his cell phone _beep_ed again.

"I don't know who Claire is, but Rebel says we need to go save her." Will stated after he got every ones attention.

"Shit, I gotta go." Nathan took off into the sky before anyone could stop him.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Matt nodded to Will.

"Commander William Keith. US Navy SEAL." Will extended his hand in greeting. They moved into the cave and Will rummaged through the supplies to find food and water for everyone, then set to looking for the first aid kit to redress peters bullet wound. Before he could find it there was a _boom_ outside and Nathan stepped into the cave with Claire in tow. Not long after getting everyone settled in Peter borrowed Claire's power to heal his arm and then borrowed Will's power because it would come in handy later.

Will watched Peter, Matt and Claire take-off in the pick-up to get more supplies, he slung the laptop bag over his shoulder and Nathan grabbed him and shot into the sky heading towards Washington DC.

Almost an hour later night had fallen as Will and Nathan touched down in an alley behind a store in Washington. Will used his power to open the locked door and they went inside to get clothes to disguise Nathan before taking a sports teams bus from a local Junior High. Nathan navigated the bus through the streets towards 283 E Street while Will looked over the schematics of the building and plotted his escape route. The plan was simple enough; he would get in and rescue as many people from the underground bunker beneath the building as he could without raising an alarm, Rebel would hack the computers and keep them from being detected electronically. If worse came to worse they could fight their way out to Nathan in the getaway van.

The alarm went off when a guard on a routine inspection noticed missing prisoners. By the time the alarm was raised they were long gone.

"Hey, thanks for savin' us and all, but where we going?" Nathan kept driving and Will stood up to address the recently freed inmates.

"We're going to camp. The government is going to keep looking for you, your phones, bank cards, family. None of it is safe." Will pause to look around, he'd always been good at rallying others, "I will take you somewhere safe, somewhere you won't be feared for being different. Someplace you won't be hunted."

"Look man, I don't know what you're talking about but I just wanna go home to my family." There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

"I understand that but you can't. At least not yet." Will told them, not believing in sugar coating things.

"You gonna stop us?" someone asked, rising from the crowd with glowing red eyes. Will spoke softly over his shoulder then addressed the freed prisoners as the buss slowed to a stop.

"No I won't try stop you, but I will tell you this: If you walk out now, you will be captured again in a matter of hours. Come with us and you have a chance at making a difference. The choice is yours." Will backed away leaving the path to the door unobstructed.

When they got back to camp two days later the only people to get off the bus with Nathan and Will were; Mohinder Suresh, Tracy Strauss and a badly injured Daphne Millbrook.

* * *

A/N: So there we go, now there's just one more left. I hope you guys are liking this.

**Read and Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N1: Special thanks to Lunatic121 and Roin Eci, my first two reviewers on this story.

* * *

"I've been thinking." Will started.

"Hey me too," Daphne said, "But you first." It had been three days since a transfusion of Claire's blood had brought Daphne back from the brink of death.

"All along my plan had been to use Rebel to find people like us and secretly find somewhere safe for us to go. But now I'm starting to think that our best bet would be to reveal ourselves to the world, get public sympathy on our side before someone causes some havoc that will brand us monsters."

"Bad Idea," Nathan told him, "When I tried to out us I was shot by my brother from the future. Apparently telling the world about us can only end in disaster."

"I'll take that under advisement."

"So now my idea." Daphne chimed in. "I should go out and find Hiro and Ando, Hiro lost his power but Ando gained one, he can supercharge existing powers. Amped me up so I could run back in time."

"No kidding. I guess all those blonde jokes aren't necessarily true, how long do you think it would take you to find them?" Will's answer was a gust of wind as Daphne tore out of the cave approaching the speed of sound, waiting to shatter the sound barrier until she was clear of the hideout.

"We also need a more permanent place to stay, this is good for the present but it would be nice to have modern amenaties." Mohinder added.

"Don't like the great outdoors Mohinder?" Daphne asked, barely winded.

"Couldn't find them?" Will asked.

"Oh I found them," Daphne answered cryptically; "I'd like to introduce Hiro, Ando and Matt Parkman Junior." All hell broke loose as Matt charged to see his son, and Will looked up the child in the files from Rebel, sure he'd seen his name come up.

"According the Rebel, the kids got a power. We just don't know what it is." Will hollered to get every ones attention after he'd located the desired information.

"I believe his ability is activation of others abilities." Hiro told him. "My ability was stolen from me some time ago and it suddenly reappeared when we were threatened, shortly after arriving at the child's home.

"I see." was all Will could come up with at the moment. This was getting out of hand, he'd made things as comfortable as possible for everyone but these weren't fellow seals he was working with. Sure they had heart but there's also something to be said for training. "I need to go think." Will said as he walked off into the shadows at the rear of the cave, trusting that someone else would get the new comers up to speed.

There were a multitude of tunnels connected to the primary cave, and after much exploration Will had been able to use his rapidly evolving power to make their hideout nearly impregnable, blocking off the exits with thick plate steel. Merging the rock and steel on the molecular level was a true test of his limits but it had been worth it; not only had he made the caves impregnable but every time he pushed himself it seemed like his limits expanded. It was near one of these barricades, in the quiet, where he settled down to meditate. His mind wandered back to his SEAL training, how his drill sergeant told them that calming the mind would allow them to better do their jobs, because some things were just easier to do when you didn't analyze them too closely. In a more recent development Will could feel his power reach out as he settled into his calmer state he wrapped a protective cocoon around his body and settled in to plan their next move.

zzzzzzzzzzz

When Will returned nearly an hour later he was greeted by yet another new face. It seemed Little Matt was having trouble adjusting to having a father, so Daphne felt it would be in the child's best interest to go find it's mother, a move that would probably have drawbacks, besides making Wills heart ache for his own family.

"Alright listen up." Will shouted to get every ones attention, not really caring that he had interrupted an argument between Matt and his ex-wife. "We shouldn't stay here much longer. I'm going to try and get Rebel to help us find a safe haven, or something we can turn into one. After waiting for the uproar to die down, Will continued. "Most of you will stay here for now. A few of you will come with me to a press conference in Washington. It's time for Building 26 to answer for its transgressions."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Will, Nathan, Mohinder, Hiro and Peter stood on a podium before a more or less bewildered sea of spectators and reporters.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming out." Will began, "My name is William Keith and I have a special ability. I can telekinetically influence my environment." There was a sound of metal rending as a bullet seemingly bounced off of thin air to land, crumpled, on the ground. "I'm not the only person with these abilities either. Everyone behind me has one, varying from enhanced strength to being able to defy gravity and fly." Another bullet landed crumpled on the ground and this time the crowd noticed. All hell broke loose as Peter reached out with Matt's borrowed power to try and calm the crowds fears.

"I was kidnapped from my home, by people who wished to lock me up just for being different. I hadn't even consciously discovered my ability yet. These same people are the ones who imprisoned American citizens and disregarded their constitutional rights." Will stepped back and let Nathan take over.

"This may not be a bad thing. I'm sure there are people with abilities who could cause a lot of damage and hurt a lot of innocent people. And that is what the government program, known as Building 26 is afraid of. And they have every right to be. The explosion over New York last year was cause by a man. He could emit radiation, and was basically a walking nuclear bomb, through no fault of his own he lost control and nearly obliterated an entire city. I wish things had gone different but I can't change the past, so I guess the point of this press conference is to talk to the few. You aren't alone, we will help you."

Before the crowd could burst into questions, the four on the podium vanished.

Danko shut off the TV. "...fuck."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are we going to do?" Daphne asked the group at large.

"When you're under siege the first thing you need is somewhere you can hole up. We need a small town, somewhere we can be safe. Someplace we can keep tabs on what's going on around us."

"OK then what? Cuz that doesn't sound really long term."

"Then we prepare for war."

* * *

A/N2: This is the last chapter I have writen so far. I will continue but life has gotten in the way so there will be a bit of a hiatus. Also, I need suggestions for the small town they move to. It doesn't _have _to be a real place, but I need basic information, where it is, whats near it, what kinds of landscape its near, etc. Peace, and play nice with each other.

-kobez-


End file.
